Guess that Crossover
by Jillie chan
Summary: Twenty-three crossovers in Twenty-three words or less. Can you guess my fandoms? The Answers in Chapter 2!
1. The Crossovers

I saw this challenge and couldn't help myself!

Alright, there are no off limits to my crossovers. Nothing is safe! Except the Bible. That's, like, bullet-proof.

Anything else is fair game, from movies to commercials to anime. With that said; good luck.

1

"Look at the bright side," Merlin pointed out, "He remembers things so we don't have to."

"I just wish he'd stop criticizing us." Arthur grumbled.

2

"I want an explanation!" Uther demanded of the room.

"Who, wha, ha, Alex!"

"Like this is my fault?" the girl questioned, and then she nodded, "Ya, it is."

3

"I will see the Kingdom rid of Magic! If I have to kill everyone accused so be it!"

"Our new _special_ friend."

4

Arthur barely had enough time to pull himself and his manservant out of the way.

"Merlin, the next time someone asks if we're gods, you're to say: YES!"

5

"You're in Camelot." Morgana told the travelers.

The one in a black coat grinned. "Fantastic!"

6

"She's a blind little girl you can't just let-!"

The bald boy tapped his shoulder and pointed.

"Anyone else wanting their butts kicked!"

7

A lucky blow took the visiting knight's helmet off.

"My head!"

While Merlin gapped, the knight's companion shrugged.

"Guess, we can't hold back!"

8

"-so we'll give you some spells, if you give us some."

Merlin studied the three.

"Fine, but you'll have to move your bed."

9

Arthur went to kiss her hand when he noticed her birthmark.

"A gift from the goddesses," She explained.

"Odd gift," He noted.

10

"I know it's you." The child stated.

The Arthur Doppelganger gave a huge grin.

"You have to tell me how you do that."

11

Something about that man made Merlin's blood sing in warning.

"Be thankful we're on hallowed ground, little one," The stranger growled.

12

"Merlin, you idiot, how do you over dose on _caffine_?"

While the doctor checked on the assistant.

"Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed."

13

"Hi, I'm a prince."

"And I'm a warlock."

14

The captured witch noticed Uther's approach.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes," She sneered.

15

"Do you think he's an elf?" Merlin asked.

While one of the men in question burst into laughter, the "elf" quirked an eyebrow.

16

"I AM A MAN!"

Merlin's foe was too dumbfounded to bother to block the chest hit.

17

An arrow whizzed by the deer.

"Missed it by _that_ much," Arthur said, holding his fingers apart by the same distance.

18

"Use your magic, Merlin," Gaius whispered, into his charge's mind.

19

"Sit!" Gwen commanded, causing the cursed beads around Arthur's neck to pull him down.

"I really hate that." He complained, spitting out grass.

20

A wizened old man climbed out of his metal box, while his young companion asked where they were.

"Camelot," Arthur answered.

"Great Scott!"

21

"Don't mind Uther; he just wanted someone to blame."

"But I did move it," Merlin confessed, "I did it with my eyes."

22

"Prat."

"Idiot."

23

"You came from the Stone Circle thingie?" Arthur questioned.

"Uh, that's the Heaven's Gate." Merlin corrected.

"Actually-"

"Yes, we did." The Colonel interrupted.

11235

If I ever get around to it these might become one shots. So have you guessed my eclectic tastes?

See you soon.


	2. The Answers

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Here are the answers of my crossovers! I'd like to say good job to Ann Laurence who got the one I thought NO one would get! But I'm very pleased with everyone who reviewed even if some of the answers surprised me. See you soon.

1. The Nostalgia Critic (BlueSouledShadowDragon)

2. Wizards of Waverly Place (Anya, BlueSouledShadowDragon, jaina-lotr, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, vertigoSWAY, FireChildSlytherin5, tinkerbelle22)

3. Animaniacs {The Warner brothers and sister verses Uther? That's going to be messy…}

4. Ghostbusters {I've never seen Road to Eldorado!} (YOUTHFULwolfie5122)

5. Doctor Who {Ninth Doctor} (BlueSouledShadowDragon, enigma-kar, GreenBear, vertigoSWAY, goodythreeshoes, Isis the Sphinx, HermitKnut, AmaranthineSomnium)

6. Avatar: the Last Airbender (Anya, obssessed wiv everything, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, enigma-kar, FireChildSlytherin5, Isis the Sphinx)

7. Fullmetal Alchemist (YOUTHFULwolfie5122, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, FireChildSlytherin5)

8. Bed knobs and Broomsticks (Ann Laurence)

9. Legend of Zelda {How did no one get this? It's Zelda and the birth mark's the Triforce!}

10. Detective Conan (Marie Ravenclaw {bonus points for being the first reviewer!})

11. Highlander (Anya, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, GreenBear, Isis the Sphinx, Ann Laurence)

12. Royal Pains (GreenBear)

13. Mac VS PC (goodythreeshoes)

14. Macbeth (Anya, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, Arianna Muin, GreenBear, YOUTHFULwolfie5122, Ann Laurence

15. Star Trek {It's Bones laughing and Spock is the Elf. Not _Lord of the Rings_!} (Arianna Muin, Ann Laurence)

16. Linkara OR Superman At Earth's End {This one is a little more forgiving one, It's based on an internet critic's joke which he got from the bad Superman comic}

17. Get Smart (jaina-lotr, obssessed wiv everything, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, GreenBear)

18. Star Wars {"Use the force, Luke."} (Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, Arianna Muin, FireChildSlytherin5, GreenBear, HermitKnut, AmaranthineSomnium, Ann Laurence)

19. Inuyasha {Why is Arthur wearing cursed beads? I dunno.} (Anya, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, FireChildSlytherin5, Isis the Sphinx, Ann Laurence)

20. Back to the Future (BlueSouledShadowDragon, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, enigma-kar, vertigoSWAY, FireChildSlytherin5, GreenBear, Ann Laurence)

21. Matilda (Anya, BlueSouledShadowDragon, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, FireChildSlytherin5, goodythreeshoes, GreenBear, tinkerbelle22, HermitKnut)

22. Supernatural {Bitch, Jerk} (GreenBear)

23. Star Gate: SG1 (BlueSouledShadowDragon, jaina-lotr, obssessed wiv everything, Lindamy whos to lazy to log in, FireChildSlytherin5, GreenBear, Isis the Sphinx, HermitKnut, Ann Laurence)

I'm glad I could get some of you to laugh and that you all had fun with this story. See you soon.


End file.
